cats make the best listeners
by sunshinewine
Summary: Sometimes cats make the best listeners. Or: a young woman is hit with a quirk that turns her into a cat and a sickly man named Toshinori Yagi takes her in. And she learns the deepest secrets of the Number One Hero. Or: The symbol of peace isn't immortal; he's very much human.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is purely self indulgent tbh. Also I just needed to do something with an old OC of mine. Also thank you to my friend Cal/Beps for betaing this!

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

Of all the Quirks it had to be, why did it have to be one that turned people into animals? Why couldn't it had been a Quirk that makes someone dance? Sara was really beginning to hate her decision to move back to Japan; she hadn't even been there a week and now she was a cat.

Well, she did always like cats. She supposed she could just dig around in dumpsters and ride the Quirk out. Her head down low, she made her way through the alley, hoping to find a place to get out of the rain.

Now she knew why cats hate water. Her fur was heavy, and her paws just felt weird . She sneezed and dabbed at her nose. Her heart nearly lept out of her chest when she heard a chuckle, and she whipped around. Tail sticking up and her back arched, she found herself staring into a gaunt face.

"Hello, little one," the man said. He looked like a skeleton, as if the wind could blow him away. His eyes were a deep blue, his hair wild and blond. Despite his scary appearance, his voice was so gentle. He slowly held out a hand, and she slowly stepped forward and placed a black paw in his hand. She flinched when he gently picked her up and held him close to his chest.

It was amazing how well cats could hear, his heart stuttered in his chest, and she was pretty sure hearts were not supposed to sound like that. He gently ran a hand through her fur, and suddenly he was walking. Sara slowly relaxed, despite his unnatural heartbeat it was calming, and the hand petting her was calming. She started purring, and the man chuckled.

"Don't worry, little one. We'll be home soon and I'll get you nice and warm." The man paused for a moment. His next words seemed to be at least partially for himself. "It's silly to introduce myself to a cat, I suppose, but my name is Toshinori."

He was trying to shield her from the rain, but she was still getting wet. Toshinori continued to murmur soothing words, and she found herself lost in his gentle voice. She nearly fell asleep —it was so much easier to, as a cat— but was jostled awake when he set her down on a coffee table.

She blinked and looked around —s he was inside an apartment. A really nice one. Small, but nice. Toshinori was nowhere in sight, so she busied herself with licking her paws. She really hated that they were wet. She let out a surprised chirp when something warm was wrapped around her; a towel.

"There you go, little one," Toshinori said as he picked her up again. Sara purred, pleased by the warmth and softness of the towel. He sat down on the couch, and she settled into his lap. She wished she could thank him, but as she could do was lick his bony hand. He laughed, and pulled his hand away. Oh, so he was ticklish. She laughed, or she laughed as best as she could, and the sound must have startled him because he gave her a wide eyes look.

"Strange cat," Toshinori muttered. He shifted to where he was laying down on the couch, and she on his stomach. He looked tired, as if he hadn't slept in a long while. She meowed and poked at his stomach. He scratched her behind the ear and she closed her eyes. Holy shit, no wonder cats loved this so much. Toshinori's eyes closed, and she watched as he fell asleep. She tucked her head into the towel, feeling sleepy as well.

The next moment, or it seemed like it was, she heard a strangled yell and she was flung off Toshinori. She landed on her feet and looked around, bewildered. What the fuck just happened? The room was steaming, and she watched with wide eyes as a hulking mass replaced Toshinori.

Holy shit.

Out of the steam rose All Might, his face set in a panicked expression as he gasped for breath. His usual smile was replaced by a grimace and she took a step back when he turned her way. His expression immediately softened and his form shrank to a skeletal form of Toshinori.

"Oh, little one, I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" Toshinori asked as he approached her. He bent down, and she just stared at him.

This was All Might? The Symbol of Peace? She flinched when his hand brushed across her fur, and he gave her a sorrowful expression.

"I'm so sorry, little one," Toshinori said as he picked her up. He held her close, petting her, and whispering soft words to her.

Sara was really fucked. She was pretty sure that what she just witnessed was a huge secret. God, this was really fucked up. She wasn't meant to know this, no one was! What was she going to do? Toshinori was still trying to soothe her, so she shook her head and meowed while rubbing her face against his chest.

It's okay, All Might, I'm fine. She thought, she wished she could tell him. She was violating his privacy! She had to get the message to him somehow, that she was a human, not a simple stray cat. God, this really was fucked up. Fuck that villain for doing this, and fuck the world for having her be picked up by All Might. This wasn't fair .

Toshinori sat back down on the couch, and lurched over, and coughed into his hands. Sara smelled copper and felt her stomach drop. Toshinori was coughing up blood — what had happened to him? Why was he still doing hero work when he was coughing up blood?! She put a paw on his leg and meowed, concerned and frightened.

Finally after what seemed like ages Toshinori stopped coughing, he turned his head towards and smiled. "I'm okay, little one, don't worry about me," His hand brushed through her fur. Sara wanted to scream that people who threw up blood aren't okay, and why are you still doing hero work when you're sick?! He laughed as she meowed and chirped at him.

"You're a strange cat, little one, but there's no need to worry, why? Because I'm here," Toshinori said. His catchphrase bought no comfort to her, and she huffed and turned away; refusing to look at him. She chirped to display her irritation, and he sighed and got up. Sara watched as he walked into a room, and closed the door. She grumbled to herself, stupid stubborn men; she really wished she could punch something right now.

Sara wondered what he would do once she turned back into a human, she didn't want to stick around and wait for that to happen. She sighed and rolled onto her side, and started to plot her escape.

A/N: my tumblr is toshinkos! please be sure to leave comments! this is also under the same name on ao3! sunshinewine is my ao3!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for the kind words! They mean so much to me! Please keep them coming!

Sara's plan to escape was foiled when a dark haired man walked in and grabbed her before she could run out the door. He held her tightly even as she dug her claws into his arm. He tried soothing her by petting her on the head, but she hissed at him. He had a very plain face that was honestly very endearing, and now she was feeling bad for clawing him.

"So you're Asami, huh?" The man asked. _Asami_? That was what Toshinori named her? Well, at least it wasn't Licorice or something like that. Sara sighed, already accepting her fate that she was going to be stuck living with Toshinori for now. She turned her head when she heard a door open, it was Toshinori; walking out of his bedroom. He smiled when he saw the dark haired man, and walked over and leaned down and kissed the man on the cheek,

"Hello, Naomasa, welcome home," Toshinori said. Sara blinked, so Toshinori had a boyfriend? Nice. Naomasa chuckled and put her down; it was hilarious how much shorter Naomasa was compared to Toshinori.

"Hello, dear, I got the cat food you asked for," Naomasa said. Sara shuddered, cat food, she really did not want to eat cat food. She meowed and hissed at the bag Naomasa was holding.

"Asami is an odd cat, she must think she's human," Toshinori said. Sara really wished she could groan, she was human! She batted at the bag and hissed again. No thank you, she'd rather have a nice steak or a pizza or ice cream, God she really wanted ice cream.

"With how cat food smells it's amazing cats love it so much, so I don't blame her," Naomasa said as he bent down and scratched her behind the ear. "We'll take her to the vet tomorrow, get her checked out and get her a name tag." Sara stared at him in horror, a vet? Haha, fuck that! There was no way she was going to a vet. Toshinori and Naomasa laughed, and she hissed at them.

"You really are a strange cat, Asami," Toshinori said. She batted at him as he tried to pet her, and he just looked at her in amusement. "Fine, no vet, but we are getting a name tag for you." Sara huffed, pleased with the compromise. God, this was really embarrassing; what did she do to deserve this? Naomasa put her down and she sprinted to the couch and sat down on an arm. Sara wondered if anyone would notice her missing, maybe her friendly neighbor? She grumbled to herself as Naomasa and Toshinori talked and wondered around the small apartment.

"Love, did you overwork yourself again today?" Naomasa asked as Toshinori sat down on the couch. Sara smelled copper again as Toshinori coughed into his hands. Naomasa sighed and sat down beside Toshinori, his face contorted in concern.

"I'm fine, dear, there's no need to worry," Toshinori said. Sara frowned and reached out with a paw and sharply batted him on the arm, stupid stubborn men. Naomasa frowned and held Toshinori's hand in his own.

"Toshinori, you know you can't keep doing this...you can't keep overworking yourself. You need to find a successor and retire. The world can't keep relying on you, you're one man," Naomasa said. Sara heard his voice crack as he held Toshinori's hand close to his chest. Sara felt horrible for intruding on such a private moment.

"I know, sweetheart, I'll find one soon. I promise,'' Toshinori said. Sara wondered how many times they'd had this conversation, and what they meant by finding a successor. Maybe someone with a strength like Toshinori's? Sara's head began to hurt, this was way to much to handle in one day. Naomasa softly kissed Toshinori on the forehead, and leaned away.

"We think another one went missing today, a Sara Fujimoto. Her neighbor keeps calling to report her missing...if she is missing then she's the fourth one," Naomasa sighed as he put his hand to his forehead. Sara nearly fell off the arm of the couch, that was her! She meowed to get their attention but they ignored her. Sara batted at Toshinori's arm, and dug her claws into his arm.

"Asami! Don't do that, I'll feed you in a minute!" Toshinori said as he gently put her on the ground. Sara huffed, and glared at him; he ignored that and continued to talk to Naomasa. Sara laid down on the floor with another huff, she really needed to try and find a way to communicate with Naomasa and Toshinori.

"i'm sure they'll turn up soon, love," Toshinori said, his voice soft. Sara returned to the couch as Naomasa laid down on Toshinori's lap while Toshinori carded a hand through his hair. Sara was really feeling bad for intruding, this was their private life and she had no right to be here. Why did it have to be Toshinori that found her? She huffed again and laid down across Naomasa's stomach, who laughed in amusement.

"I guess you are a cat after all," Naomasa laughed fondly as he ran a hand through her fur. Sara purred, this was one of the benefits to being turned into a cat. Her tail swished about, and she began to knead into Naomasa's stomach. Naomasa giggled. "Sweetheart, don't do that." Oh, so he was ticklish, Sara snorted.

"Are cats supposed to make sounds like that?" Toshnori asked as he wiggled a finger in front of Sara. Sara batted at it, deciding to amuse him. Naomasa shrugged and snuggled close to Toshinori who began to play with Naomasa's hair. A part of Sara's mind wondered just what villains would do if they found out All Might had a boyfriend; she shuddered. She really hoped that would never happen. It was nice to know that even All Might had a domestic side to him. She yawned and stretched and curled in on herself. She was sleepy again, she supposed it was another part of being a cat.

Her eyes closed as Naomasa ran a hand through her fur.

A/N: my tumblr is toshinkos! this work can be viewed on ao3 under the username sunshinewine!


End file.
